Wings of Time
by Chaplain Lemartes
Summary: Seven Kids, but they fight like Seven Hundred Erasers. This is their story as they start out as humble schoolkids, and read about their adventures with Maximum Ride and the Last of the Time Lords. This is their nightmare. Now you will witness it.
1. The Flying Magnificent Seven

**Wings of Time**

**A Maximum Ride/Doctor Who Crossover Fanfiction**

**Chapter 1: The Flying Magnificent Seven **

HELLO, GOOD MORNING, bonjour, Hola, whatever. My name is Merlin. Welcome to my nightmare. To Tell the whole story, I'm gonna have to start from the beginning. With The School. No, not the School that the famous Maximum Ride started her adventures at. My School in England. However, something went wrong. I woke up on a field trip one morning – with wings. Me and six others. So I decided now would be a good time to leave. However, we couldn't fly, so we legged it. Somehow managed to stowaway on a plane, and yeah, we're in America now. So my name is Merlin, I'm 15. Lizze is also 15. I was the only one who changed my name. Just behind me is Joe. Joe's 14, nearly 15.

And then there's the twins, Dominic and Mike, they're 14, too. Then there's Chris and Melissa, who are 13. Yeah, Seven of us. The Flying Magnificent Seven. Unfortunately, we don't have powers. Yet. But that could all change, because with Whitecoats, as I had learnt from Fang's blog – things always go wrong.

Oh and by the way, I hope you didn't think this is going to be a story where the heroes win and survive. Trust me, because if you want that to happen, go back and find something else to read. Something like Harry Potter. Because, this, my friends, will be a lot darker. A lot scarier, and... A lot better.

-Merlin, Lizze, Joe, Dominic, Mike, Chris and Melissa. Welcome to our Nightmare.

Before I continue and explain my journey further, here's a sneak peak, just to keep you guys hooked and yeah. Enjoy.

**TRAILER:**

"So," I frowned to myself, looking at the dust where my friends had gone, kidnapped by the beings known as Erasers. "I've got Two Days. Two Days, no sort of weapon, no transport to get me from Arizona to New York, no possible way of assistance. This is going to be slightly easier than expected."

"There's twelve of us!" Max yelled, as we ducked behind makeshift barricades. "Twelve against twelve hundred!"

"Oh that's easy," I smiled. "A hundred each. The Traps are laid and yeah, all we got to do is hope we go for them."

"And if not?" Lizze asked.

"Fight to the last man, of course," I chuckled.

"It strikes me, Iggy," The Doctor paced around the lab. "You've got a bomb which nobody can set off without dying, right?"

"Right," Iggy nodded.

The man lying on the floor coughed and spluttered, his eyes began to open.

"Well," The Doctor began. "I think we've got just the man."

"We can do this," I looked Lizze in the eye, and we held the gaze for almost a minute. "We always will get out of here alive."

The Bullet whizzed through the air, hurtling towards its target at unstoppable speed. It couldn't be stopped.

"Now," Ter Borcht cackled. "Ze end of ze World."


	2. I become the world's first Human Torch

**Wings of Time**

**A Maximum Ride/Doctor Who Crossover Fanfiction**

**Chapter 2: I become the world's first Mutant Human Torch **

"Good Morning America!" I shouted, stretching out of my tree and falling down with a crash. On the tree on the left, Lizze groaned, opening her eyes and chuckling. Joe, who was already up, laughed. Dominic and Mike climbed down off their trees and chuckled. Chris and Melissa were still asleep.

"So," I replied. "We need to find one of those internet cafes and get on the web."

"You want to use Facebook already?" Lizze asked, curiously.

"Nope," I shrugged. "We're gonna find the flock." 

"Uh, what flock?" Chris asked, opening his eyes.

"That blog that I told you about," I replied. "They've got a blog with all of their updates, we just need to get to the blog, find where they are and go there."

"But how are we going to get there?" Joe protested. "Our wings are useless, we've only got £100 between us which'll be useless over here, and for all we know they could be in California, or even Mexico."

"It's our best way of survival," I replied. "Because I promise you lot this. We'll get to them, and they'll teach us how to fly. Then we'll be protected from more of the people that put wings on us."

"You sure?" Dominic asked. "How do we know that they're going to let us walk in and accept us that easily. They have trust issues, remember?"

"One of them can read minds," I shrugged. "I'm pretty sure of it."

"So that person will catch all your disturbed thoughts about men?" joked Dominic.

"Hey!" I protested, giving Dominic a friendly punch. "But first, we gotta get us some internet cafe. And a money converter thing wouldn't be too shabby."

"I'll use my Iphone," Melissa reached into her pocket and pulled it out. "It's got internet. All we need to find is a Wi-Fi place."

"And has it got any charge?"

Melissa tried to turn her Iphone on, and swore. "Nope. Thing's out."

"To the Internet Cafe!" Joe shouted, and started walking off towards a road.

"Uh, Joe, how do you know which way the Internet Cafe is?" I asked. I was still getting over the shock of having wings and being on the run and missing my family, but yeah, we got over that (after lots of screaming and crying), on the plane in the cargo hold. The reason why we had any money whatsoever, is because Melissa distracted a guard whilst we sneaked onto the plane. I bothered to take some money out of his pocket, and the unfortunate person happened to have a lot of money. Unfortunately at the time, we didn't think about the American Dollar system. This screwed up any plans of Breakfast.

"I don't," Joe shrugged. "But I smell Bacon that way."

"Bacon?" Lizze asked. "We haven't got any money!"

We followed Joe to a shabby looking Internet Cafe, where incredibly, they also sold food. _"Browse and Bacon", _the place was titled.

"Hey!" I asked the man inside the room when we entered. "Can we use a computer?" 

"Yeah, go ahead," the man replied. "Would you like some bacon with that?"

"Uh, do you accept English money? We just arrived on a School trip and we haven't had the time to change currencies yet," I replied, waving the hundred pounds in his face to show that I wasn't exaggerating. Stupid, I know, but there was nobody in the Cafe at this time, thankfully.

"How 'bout I give you a hundred bucks for those notes," the man said, counting up the notes.

"Why, thanks," I replied.

"Hey, no prob. Just remember, I don't want you kids looking at any inappropriate content please."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Joe shrugged, smiling. "Oh, and have you got any bacon?"

"Just as long as you don't get anything on the keyboard," the man replied. "It's free, by the way." 

"Wow, thanks," Joe smiled, as we each got a load of bacon sandwiches. I didn't even think to notice that this might not have been a traditional US meal at the time.

We moved down to the computer, and I logged us in and got on the web.

"What are you kids doing, anyway?" the man asked.

"Oh, field trip project. We have to pick a famous person and find information about them, using Internet cafes. We've got a free morning and then we're going to meet up at the Empire State Building for lunch," Melissa explained after wolfing down the bacon.

"Who've you chosen?" asked the man. "Presumably they have to be American."

"Yeah," I replied. "Maximum Ride."

I didn't notice the man jerk, and gesture his hand towards the back door.

"Maximum Ride?" asked the man, as we printed off loads of information. I began reading it. I noticed a specific entry about Erasers. My heart dropped when I had finished.

"Yeah," I shrugged, my happy face slowly going away. I handed the sheet around and we all had a look. "But if you excuse me, we've done what we needed."

"Are you sure?" asked the man. Several other men entered through the back door, and we nervously backed towards the front door.

Dominic read the sheet, and swallowed his mouthful of bacon. "You're.... you're...." 

The man roared, and suddenly, there were no men in the room. They were all wolfy, all... all "Eraser." I spoke the last word out loud.

"Give the kid a medal," the Eraser snickered. "You kids don't look too happy, do you? I wonder why that is? Oh wait.. me."

"Get behind me!" I ordered. "Dominic, hold the sheet! Don't let go!"

"Hey, werewolf dude," I turned to face the man. "How'd you know that we're your breakfast?"

"The wings might give it away," laughed the Eraser. "And besides, you said you were looking for Maximum Ride. I guessed that you could be looking for help with your flying, freak."

"Watch who you call a freak," I replied.

"What are you going to do about it? Set us all on fire?" asked another Eraser. "Its dinner time, boys."

"Hey, Merlin!" Lizze called.

"What?" I asked.

"Look at your hands!"

"My hands?" I asked, looking down at them. They were orange. No... This couldn't be happening. I was on fire. I was floating above the floor, and the Erasers recoiled.

But do you want to know the strangest thing? I wasn't burning. The fire seemed to be surrounding my body, and apparently, I had control. I was a human torch.

The Erasers lunged forward, and I charged into them, setting them aflame. They screamed in agony. I looked at the four Erasers, bursting into flame. The surviving one recoiled.

"Before you go," I hovered towards him, and he stepped back, nearly tripping over. "Tell whoever sent you that Maximum Ride is not just your only enemy. We're not just hopeless, easy prey because we don't know how to fly. My name's Merlin! So I guess that this is the final score. 4-0."

"Wow!" Mike yelled. "Who decided we could have the powers of the fantastic four?" 

I looked down at my body, and it had gone back to normal. Everyone hugged me, glad that I had survived and the threat was gone.

"Try stretching," Dominic asked.

Mike leaned out with his arm so far, but he toppled over, his arm not moving. Everyone else tried various different abilities – like shields, invisibility, but none worked.

"I guess it's only you then," Joe huffed. "No fair." 

"Hey, I just saved your backside," I protested. "Got what we needed?"

Dominic nodded, holding up the paper.

"Good. We've got a hundred bucks thanks to that helpful Eraser. What was he thinking?"

"He thought he'd play nice to get us to sit down and whilst we were heavily interested in our work, call in his mates for dinner," Lizze shrugged.

"How'd you work that out?"

"I felt it," Lizze replied. "Hey... that's new. Feeling people's thoughts."

"You can read minds?" 

"Not exactly," Lizze shrugged. "I can tell what people are going to do."


	3. I get Compared With A Dog

**Wings of Time**

**A Maximum Ride/Doctor Who Crossover Fanfiction**

**Chapter Three: I get Compared with A Dog**

A few twists and turns brought us to a different park in New York, and we relaxed a bit. I still didn't get over the fact that I had been on fire moments ago, and Lizze could predict people's actions.

"Lizze," I decided to test her, and put up two fingers behind my back. "How many fingers am I holding behind my back."

"Two," Lizze replied. I added another one. "Three."

"Wow," I looked amazed, and so did the rest of us. I then turned to Dominic, who held up the papers with a smile in his face. He gave them to me, and I flicked through them, reading out the flock and their ages. "Max, 14, Fang, 14, Iggy, 14, Nudge, 11, The Gasman or Gazzy, 8, Angel, 6. Currently they've just returned from an adventure in the South Pole and are recovering in Arizona."

"Arizona?" groaned Joe. "Why can't they be around the corner?"

"They all have special powers, Angel can read Minds, The Gasman can mimic voices, Nudge can draw metal towards her, Max can fly at the speed of light, Fang can turn invisible when standing still, and Iggy, who's blind, can see white stuff."

"Why don't we have powers like that?" complained Chris.

"God knows," I replied. "So, Arizona?"

"How are we going to get there?" asked Melissa.

"By Train of course," I smiled, holding up the hundred dollars.

"You think a hundred bucks will be able to get seven of us to Arizona?" questioned Mike.

I stopped in my tracks. "We need more money."

"Well," Lizze smiled, pointing behind me. I spun 180 degrees, and came across a sign saying in bold letters **Casino – this way.**

"Think we're old enough to get into one of those things?" Melissa asked.

"Nope," Dominic groaned. "Legal age is Eighteen. However, we all look eighteen, right?"

"Well, not exactly," I shrugged. "I look more like-"

"A Dog," Lizze chuckled before I could say my age. We all burst out laughing. 


	4. We Get Helped By A Doctor

**Wings of Time**

**A Maximum Ride/Doctor Who Crossover Fanfiction**

**Chapter Four: We Get Helped by a Doctor**

"Okay, Casino," I chuckled.

"You're not allowed to enter into the Casino yet, kids," a man came out of the Casino. He was wearing a suit, kinda like James Bond. His hair was huge. "But however, I'm guessing you're short on money, aye?"

"Aye," I nodded, playing along.

"Aye?" Lizze whispered curiously.

"_It's an old word for yes_," I whispered, explaining. _"Have you ever read any fantasy books?" _

"Here we go," the man smiled kindly, reaching into his wallet and pulling out a credit card. "That should be enough to get you to Arizona."

"Why are you giving us this?" asked Joe. "My mum said there's no such thing as a free lunch."

"Nice British accent you got there," the man remarked. The man handed me the card. "And besides, in this case, there is a free lunch. I'm The Doctor by the way."

"The Doctor? What sort of a name is that?" asked Dominic.

"A good sort of name," The Doctor chuckled, calling back into the Casino. "You coming Rose?"

A blonde woman in her early twenties came rushing out of the Casino. "Now, Best be off, there's a solar flare happening that I really don't want to miss. We had to divert course to catch a rouge Slitheen. Wait, why I am I telling you this? Oh yes, I –"

"Doctor! He's over here!" called Rose from behind a corner, and The Doctor chased after her, waving goodbye.

"A Slitheen?" I asked, bemused, but The Doctor and Rose had already gone.

"That was defiantly weird," remarked Melissa. "But we got the card, right?"

"Yep."

"So Arizona, here we come!" I yelled. "Now we got to find the train station."

"Why don't we get on a plane?" asked Chris.

"Hey, we'd blend in more easily on trains," replied Mike. "And they're slightly easy to escape from if anything goes wrong. Up there," he pointed to the skies. "We don't know how to fly so if the plane did come down... Splat."

"I like your thinking," I smiled. "Now then... Anybody got a map? Let's find a Train station."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This is not the last time The Doctor and Rose will be appearing in this series. They will appear later on, but not for a while. I originally planned to have Jeb Batchelder replace The Doctor, but then, I thought, this is a Doctor Who / Max Ride Crossover fic, so it'd be only right if I throw him in a bit early. Yes, this is the 10****th**** Doctor, and Yes, this is set in Series 2. Because I prefer the 10****th**** Doctor to the 11****th**** (so far). **


	5. What came First, The Chicken or the Egg?

**Wings of Time**

**A Maximum Ride/Doctor Who Crossover Fanfiction**

**Chapter Five: What comes first, the chicken or the egg?**

The Train had left New York behind by now, and we were cruising south at a steady pace. We had managed to find two tables to ourselves, and the rest of the carriage was empty, apart from a man asleep in the corner, and one with his head buried in a Newspaper. Both looked like they were in their mid 20's, and could probably attract lots of fans if they were famous. But no, they were on the train, and clearly not.

"How long is it until we get to Arizona?" asked a curious Mike.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "How about we read through these papers some more. Know your enemy, you know?" 

"Well, hopefully these guys won't be our enemy," replied Joe. "Also, I'm hungry. It feels like ages since we had our lunch."

"Breakfast," corrected Melissa. "Anyway, Fang wrote that bird kids have a greater appetite than humans. So yeah, you would be hungry." She checked her watch. "We had breakfast at 9. It's now 11."

"And besides, Joe's always hungry," Chris chuckled. "I'm bored, anyway. I-Spy?"

"You're boring me already," Lizze grimaced.

Chris continued, changing the subject. "What comes first, the chicken or the egg?"

"The Chicken, because the egg wouldn't exist without the egg," I put in. "Hang on, then the chicken would need an egg to come from in the first place... and then..."

"Is that your final answer?" asked Chris, looking smug.

"The Chicken," Dominic smiled. "The Egg doesn't have any legs to win the race."

Chris groaned. "Somebody told you."

"Uh, you told me on the plane over here," Dominic laughed, and then whispered into my ear. "_Is it just me or do those guys look like that Eraser back at the store. Before he was you know, all wolfy."_

"_You're right," _I whispered back. _"There's only two of them. Maybe we should take 'em out."_

"_How do you know whether they're Erasers or not?" _Lizze whispered from the seat behind us. "_Go up and ask?" _

"Great Idea," Melissa climbed up from her seat, ignoring my plea. She tapped the newspaper-reading-possible-Eraser-guy on the shoulder and asked, "Excuse me, are you an Eraser?"

"An Eraser?" asked the man, dropping the newspaper and standing up, chuckling to himself. The other man stood up at the same time. "Why, freak-girl. Yes we clearly are."

The Eraser roared, and in a second, he was all covered in wolf hairs. Melissa screamed, and backed away. I felt braver than I looked, and stepped in front of her.

"Hey, Wolf man," I gestured my hand towards them. "You want a real challenge? Come and pick on _moi."_

"It's your funeral," The Eraser snarled, and lunged forward at me. I backed out of the door. Because this train was a mildly old-fashioned one, like those western ones, it had a gap between the two compartments. I backed out, and burst into flames. The Erasers recoiled, but decided to charge into me anyway.

I hauled myself up onto the train roof to get out of the way, using the strength from the flames, and amazingly, I didn't burn the train roof as I was standing on it.

I looked behind me, and swore. Five more Erasers were coming towards me on top of the train, howling their war cries. Many more were pulling out of the tunnel. Was everybody on this train an Eraser?

"You're dead, freak," snarled the Eraser who had spoken earlier.

"If you want me," I smiled. "Come and get me."

They charged, and then the fighting truly began.

**Author's Note: **

**Yes, my first real cliff-hanger. Yes, I got the idea from Indiana Jones, and yes, the Erasers are not from the School, but a different company entirely. **

**Max – How Do we know that?**

**Me – Hey, what are you doing here?**

**Max – Annoying you, of course**

**Me – But you're not supposed to be here yet! Anyway, click the green button and Max will go away.**

**Max – Fat Chance. Click the Green Button and I'll stay. **


	6. Tunnel One, Erasers Nil

**Me – Hey everybody, it's me again**

**Max – I thought we'd seen the last of you. 'Cause people didn't review, you know.**

**Me *Mumbles* - I thought I'd seen the last of you.**

**Max – What did you just say?**

**Me – Uhh, what did I just say?**

**Max – Forget it. You're Hopeless.**

**Me – You're Annoying.**

**Max – You're – **

**Me – Hey, I've got a story to write here and you aren't exactly helping. **

**Max – Don't worry, I'll be back for Chapter Seven *Whispers* If he can actually be asked to write a Chapter Seven.**

**Wings of Time**

**A Maximum Ride / Doctor Who Crossover Fanfiction**

**Chapter Six: Tunnel One, Erasers Nil. **

I lashed out with my flaming foot, sending an Eraser flying off the train to the floor below. I shuddered; I sure hope we don't come across a town or anything.

I lashed out again, an Eraser screamed as it attempted to charge into me. I was still on fire, and get this; I still hadn't burnt a hole in the floor of a train.

Suddenly, the train went around a corner, and I was unprepared.

Uh oh.

I went flying off the train, but managed to catch onto the rim. A few Erasers were catapulted off the edge, and now my burning legs were dangling in front of somebody's window.

An Eraser snarled, looking me in the eye. He dared not touch me while I was aflame, but then...

"Hey, Eraser!" I shouted, looking directly to the right of me, the way that the train was going, ignoring Mr-Snarling-Eraser-Guy. "You know it helps if you duck." 

What happened next was like something out of a movie. You know what happens when there's a fight on top of a train and a tunnel comes, right?

Well, welcome to my world. Thankfully, there was another track on the right of our train in the tunnel, allowing me not to get scratched by the wall. The Eraser, on the other hand, was not so lucky. It went splat into the wall, and the top of the train was covered in blood. Oops.

However, the thing about being other tracks in the tunnel is that there happens to be other trains, and right now, this modern one, was careering towards me at full speed. (Insert Swear Word of your choice here).

"Hey, Fire's back!" I shouted, because I was now alight, with seconds before the train hit. I prayed that this would not go wrong, and let go of the train.

I was flying, flying and on fire, but with no wings out. Ha! Who needs wings, when you've got fire!.

I hovered sideways as the trains passed, keeping up with my train. When we left the tunnel, I heaved myself upwards and onto the surface of the train, before climbing back into the compartment.

"You get rid of them?" asked Lizze.

"I think so," I replied, and then, my last thought before I blacked out was: _'How do they know where we are?'_

**Max – Why did he black out then?**

**Me – Just shut up, please? You'll find out next time.  
Max – Max not understand pointless jabbering. **

**Me – Anyway, moving on from Max.**

**Max – We are not moving on from Max.**

**Me – Oh yes we are. Look, Angel's being kidnapped!**

**Max – Oh No! *dashes off*. **


	7. Chris Learns How To Teleport

**Me – Phew, No Max this time around, busy saving an Angel that doesn't need to be kidnapped. She's actually with the flock. Or at least, I think she is. She might have been kidnapped. Anyway, now that we've got no interruptions – **

**Max – *flies inwards* Hey, you lied about Angel being kidnapped! You idiot! **

**Me – I said, now that we've got no interruptions, we can have chapter Seven. Also, I'd be grateful if more of you guys who added this to favourites actually reviewed. Oh, and we have a on screen Max appearance this chapter.**

**Max – I am on *Is cut off by opening credits* Hey! You can't cut me off! I'm Maximum Ride! This is unfair! **

**Wings of Time**

**Maximum Ride / Doctor Who Crossover**

**Chapter Seven: Chris Learns How To Teleport**

My eyes flickered open when the train slowed down, and I could see a sign indicating that we were at our destination. How long had I blacked out for? Why had I blacked out?

"You okay?" asked Dominic, curiously.

"Yeah," I replied, as we climbed off the train.

"While you were out, we talked about a few things," Lizze began. "About why you were out. We came to a conclusion that being on fire drains your energy."

"How did you work that out?"

"Long story," Joe yawned, as we left the station. "Anyway, how are we going to find the flock anyway?"

"Look for Trouble," Melissa said. "I've been reading through these papers and they always seem to draw Erasers or whatever towards them."

"Like insects to flashy blue lights," I remarked.

"Exactly like that," Chris spoke. "Although, may I point out something?"

"No," I laughed, before saying. "Go ahead then."

"It would look a bit suspicious if we turned up with every bit of Fang's blog."

"You're right," I remarked, ripping them up before chucking them in a bin. "Problem solved."

"But won't it look suspicious if we do turn up?" asked Mike.

"True," I grimaced. "They'll probably think we're from the school or something. The best way is to save them from trouble."

"How are we going to do that?" Joe asked. "I mean, you and Lizze are the only ones with powers, and Lizze's power isn't useful in a fight, and you black out after every ten minutes."

"Hey," I protested.

"Hey," Joe replied.

"Joe, that's not funny," Melissa groaned.

"I was going to say something else," Joe explained. "Has anyone noticed that Chris is... gone?" 

"What?" I asked, spinning around, looking for a familiar blue-eyed, blonde haired 13 year-old. But there was nobody there.

"Hey, I'm over here!" Chris called, from down the road a bit. He then looked down at himself, and, realising what he had done, he exclaimed, "That was awesome! Man! I just teleported!"

Now that was weird.

"Teleport back," I ordered.

"Um," Chris shouted, and then there he was, right next to me, where he had been before.

"Okay, there's three of us with powers, one with a useful one," Joe counted off his fingers.

"Yeah," Chris chuckled. "_I'm _the one with the useful one."

"Um, guys, I think we got company," Lizze remarked. "New Company."

"Erasers?" I asked, instantly on the alert.

"No," said a female voice. I spun around, and looking me directly in the eye... was Maximum Ride.


	8. How bad Could a Conversation go Wrong?

**Me – Hey, sorry guys for the long wait, I was preoccupied with other things.**

**Max – No, you were just lazy.**

**Me – Who paid you to talk?  
Max *Crosses arms* - Who paid me to do anything? **

**Me – Nobody.**

**Max – Good. No wait, that's bad from my point of view.**

**Me – And while Max works out the good and bad points of view of that, here's Chapter Eight. **

**Maximum Ride / Doctor Who Crossover: Wings of Time**

**Chapter Eight: A Talk with the Flock: What could possibly go wrong?**

"How do you know about Erasers?" asked a tall one, who was blind, and to my knowledge, Iggy.

"Because they're like us," said a small one, who, again to my knowledge, was Angel. "They've been following us on Fang' blog. They want safety because something bad's happened to them."

"How do you know that?"asked Joe. Obviously he had forgotten that Angel could read minds. "Oh, because you can read minds. What I am I thinking, then?"

"You're thinking that I'm lying," noted Angel, and Joe chuckled. "Now you're thinking of food."

"Hey, I was hungry," Joe held his hands up in defeat and everyone burst out laughing.

"Now," I remarked. "I'm Merlin, pleased to meet you. This is Joe, Lizze, Chris, Melissa, Mike and Dominic." 

"I'm Max," Max frowned. Suddenly, there was a gunshot, fired at Max's head. As the bullet came towards us, Joe, well, caught it.

"You can catch bullets?" asked Lizze, surprised.

Joe looked just as surprised as everyone else. "Well, I can now."

"Sniper," Fang himself grimaced. "Split."

"I'll take him out," I remarked, bursting into flames.

"No!" Lizze called, but it was too late, as I soared up towards the offending Sniper.

**(Time Change)**

Lucius smiled, as he loaded his bullet. He was the perfect weapon, with a built in Sniper Rifle to one arm, and a machine gun in the other. It wouldn't make him a hit with the ladies, but that wasn't his task. His task was to destroy the flock. He looked down from his window at the thirteen people. He had been assigned to kill six. Only six. His target hovered over the leader, a girl, known by all as Maximum Ride. He had six bullets, one for each member, and he readied his gun, focusing on the kid. He could have used his machine gun, but he could disappear more easily with a Sniper rifle, and it broke morale amongst the flock, apparently, if their leader was cut down. So Lucius fired, using his interior body to pull the trigger, and the bullet slammed down towards –

But then, impossibly, one of the unimportant targets caught it. He frowned, and began to radio back to his base of operations. "Failed to kill target. Seven new mutants. One caught a bullet. Permission to self destruct?"

A mechanical voice responded. "Permission Granted."

And just before the flaming child got there, he detonated the grenade inside his body, with a massive boom.

**(Time Change)**

"Whoa!" I exclaimed. "That was one serious explosion."

"We got to get out of here before the cops split," remarked Joe. "Where to?" 

"We're going somewhere where you're not," Fang remarked, flying off. "You attract too much trouble." 

"So?" I asked desperately. "We've got nowhere else to go and everyone else in my flock can't fly. We don't have any survival skills, or anything else."

"Hey," Lizze turned. "You said they'd take us in!"

"Yeah," Joe raised an eyebrow, as the flock flew away. Curse them, dammit. "You promised."

"You broke your promise," added Chris. "Come on guys, we are out of here. Leave this guy."

"What're you doing?" I pleaded. "Guys! We should stick together!"

"Well, we're sticking together," frowned Joe. "Who's coming with me, and who's staying behind with the lying Merlin?"

"Why're you complaining about something little?" I asked Joe, as everyone else stood by him. "Lizze? Chris? Melissa? Mike? Dominic? Surely one of you has some sense."

"Yeah," Dominic uttered. "Sense to not follow you. Later, Merlin."

Then, they ran off, leaving me alone. I dropped to my knees, as the cop sirens came closer. Tears began coming out of my eyes, and I almost wanted the cops to take me away from this. Suddenly, I heard a loud mechanical whirring sound behind me, and I turned. An old-fashioned Police Box had appeared, and the door opened.

"Well hello there," said a voice that I recognised. "Merlin, isn't it?"

"Doctor? What're you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm looking at the scenery. Hop aboard."

"You serious? In that small box?" I asked, and The Doctor nodded.

"Don't touch anything though." 

"Right boss," I nodded, and followed him into the box. When I closed the door behind me, I got a shock. "It's bigger on the outside than on the inside."

"I love it when someone says that," The Doctor smiled. "Now, don't be surprised when you see Rose and Mickey."

"Rose and who?"

"Her boyfriend," The Doctor smiled. "Where's your friends, anyway?"

"They left me," I grimaced.

"Wait, do you mean left as in died, or left as in went?"

"Left as in went," I frowned.

"Why?" asked The Doctor. "Or do you not want to talk about it right now?"

**The End of Chapter 8.**

**Max – They all know its Chapter Eight. It says chapter eight on the navigation thingy at the bottom.**

**Me – Shut up, please? You left Merlin, so you should.  
Max – It was Fang's idea.**

**Me – Is that all you can come up with?**

**Max - *Nods sheepishly***

**Me – Oh, did I mention one of you flock member's kidnapped by Erasers?**

**Max – I'm not falling for that trick again.**

**Me – It's Fang.**

**Max – Oh my God! I must rescue him! *Runs off* **


End file.
